The Jokes on her
by movieexpert1978
Summary: Set during TDK Joker bumps into a witness and takes her hostage but for some reason he is atrracted to her. Waring contains spoilers!
1. The Mob Meeting

**The Jokes on Her **

Intro: I don't own the Batman and the Joker in any way shape or form. This is around the Dark Knight. Contains spoilers. The Joker is based on Heath Ledger's performance. May he rest in peace.

Ch. 1: Mob Meeting

Joker walked in through the doors to the building. It's pathetic really. The Mob having a meeting in broad daylight. He wore his traditional purple suite and purple coat. he had a little surprise for them if they didn't cooperate. His face had the traditional white paint with black circles around his eyes. His scars around his lips made his mouth into a never ending smile. He had red paint over his mouth and scars, green dyed hair completed his look. He came into the room with a fake laugh. The Mob stared at the intruder. He licked his lips.

" What are you doing here? What makes you think we'll let you stay." A black mod member growled.

" How 'bout a magic trick?." He slammed a pencil into the table. "I'm going to make this pencil disappear." He said waving his hands around the pencil. Sure enough a bodyguard came and BAM! "Look the pencil's gone." Joker nearly shouted. The others seemed impressed.

" I want to hear what he's got." The Italian said.

"Well I know why…"

"Freak." The black mob member said. The Joker scowled as everyone laughed.

" Well I know why you…" , he cleared his throat, " you have your little therapy sessions in broad daylight." He said angrily. " I mean come on. Did your balls fall off or something?" He taunted. " Let's go back a year. Back then all these cops and lawyers wouldn't dare cross any of you." He waited for a response.

" What are you suggesting?" The Italian asked. He licked his lips again.

" It's simple, kill the Batman." He stated. They all laughed.

" You're crazy." Someone said.

" I'm not. No I'm not." He said quietly.

" Well if you think it's so easy, why haven't you done it.?" Another boss asked.

" Well you never do anything for free." He stated.

" OK that's enough. Why should we listen to this clown." The black boss shouted. He advanced and the Joker opened his coat pocket to reveal quite a few grenades. On his thumb was the ring to make them blow up.

" Now we don't want to blow this out of proportion." He waved the ring in his hand.

" I've had enough of this clown. I'm going to spread the word. 500,000 for him 1million alive, so I can teach him some manners." The Joker looked at the others.

" OK, you guys think it over. Here's my card and give me a call." He handed them a joker card and slowly walked out of the room backwards. He kicked the door behind him and left the room.


	2. The Other Meeting

Thanks for the Reviews!!

**Ch. 2: The Other Meeting **

Cythina was walking anywhere. She was just bored. School was done, it was June, the start of summer. She was a sophomore going on junior in high school in Gotham City. She was sixteen. Walking the streets of Gotham in the afternoon. She was five foot three. She had brown eyes and long wavy brown hair. She had a slim figure with her jeans and tang top. She had her trusty school bag that hung low at her thigh.

She turned down an alley was and heard footsteps. She saw somebody walking towards her. She looked at the ground as she avoided the stranger. However, they still bumped into each other. She stared in shock as she stared at the six-foot two Joker, A.K.A The Clown Prince of Crime.


	3. Captured

**Ch: 3 Captured **

She stared at the infamous Joker. He had been on the news lately as he had been part of a series of bank robberies. She trembles as she stared at the man with scary makeup. She ran as fast as she could. She went down another alley and hid behind a column. She breathed heavily as she calmed down. Suddenly a gloved hand covered her mouth. The Joker stood in front of her. 

" Why hello beautiful." He purred. She didn't dare talk. " You look nervous. Is it the scars? Come here." He grabbed her neck and brought his switch blade to her throat. " What to know how I got them. You see my father was a drinker. A fiend. One night he goes of crazier than usual. Mommy gets a kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that. Not. One. Bit. He comes at her laughing while he does it." Cythina tries to move but he holds her tighter. " He comes at me with the knife and asks why so serious? Let's put a smile on that face." he licks his lips again and stares at her. 

" What do you want." she whispered.

" You are coming with me." 


	4. Locked up

**Ch. 4: Locked Up **

Cythina woke up in a plain old bedroom. Her wrists and ankles were tied together. She laid down on a mattress with plain white sheets. The door opened and the Joker walked into the room. She stared at him unsure of what to do. 

" Hello their." He smiled. She suddenly realized that her jeans were torn up. He touched her bare skin through the rips of her jeans. She felt tired and scared.

" What do you want?" She whispered. He thought about it for a minute. 

" Well, one do you know who I am?" 

" You're the Joker." 

" Good start. Two as long as you are locked up here you will obey me and you won't get hurt. Got it?" she nodded a yes. " Three, what is your name beautiful?" he said sweetly. 

" Cythina." she answered back. He thought about the name for a minute than shrugged his shoulders. He took out his pocket knife and cut her ropes. When he was finished he grabbed her face.

" Now listen," he licked his lips, " if you try to escape bad things will happen." she nodded in understanding. He let her go and giggled as he left the room. 


	5. Torture

**Ch. 5 Torture**

Cythina walked around the room and didn't find anything of interest. She looked out one of the windows. She found steel bars on the window. She saw the skyscrapers of Gotham city. Maybe Batman will save me, she thought in hope. Yeah right, nobody cares that I'm gone. She jumped as a door swung open. She heard shouting as she quietly opened her door. She gasped as she saw a vigilante Batman tied to a chair. She saw the joker had a hand held camera.

" Tell everyone your name." Joker said.

" Brian." The fake Batman groaned.

" Are you the real Batman?" Joker asked excitedly.

" No." Brian answered back.

" No." Joker gasped. " Then why are you dressed like him?"

" He's a symbol, that we don't have to afraid of scum like you." He said almost in tears.

" Oh. Sush." Joker tapping the hostage's face. He turned the camera to his face. " The Batman must turn himself in and every night he doesn't people will die. Starting tonight. I'm a man of my word." The Joker laughed as he began to torture his victim and dropped the camera. Cythina closed her door and huddled into a ball as she heard the screams and laughter.


	6. Storm

**Ch. 6 Storm **

When the noise quieted down, Cythina realized they were gone. She turned the doorknob to see that it was locked. With nothing better to do she fell asleep. The Joker came back a few hours later. When he entered the room she could tell he was not happy by the look on his face and by the way he walked. He let out a frustrated sigh and stared at her.

" Trouble with tonight." Se whispered. He tilted his head and rushed right into Cythina, forcing her back into the wall. He licked his lips before he spoke.

" You could say that beautiful." He smiled at her fear. He slammed his gloved hands on the wall by her shoulders. She made a failed attempt to conceal the fact that she jumped. They stared each other in the for a moment. Cythina noticed he had blue eyes. He leaned in close to force his lips on her when a flash illuminated the room. A crack of thunder made her jump and give a cry. To calm her down Joker gently held her face.

" Shhhh. It's only thunder." He whispered.

" It always scared me no matter how hard I tried to be brave." She whispered back. Bravery is a pitiful thing, he thought. " Why did you kill that man." She asked. He let go of her face and began to walk around the room.

" This city deserves a better class of criminal and I'm going to give it to them….. Oh and I'm a man of my word." He laughed as she went wide-eyed.

" Who did you kill?" She asked.

" Hmmm, let's see. I killed a judge, the commissioner of police and I tried to get Harvey Dent. But that's when trouble started." He smiled again at his handy work. Cythina's stomach growled.

" Opps. Sorry." She held her stomach to stop the nose. Joker quickly walked out of the room. He came back with a few pieces of bread and two apples. One red and one green. He handed her the food.

" I'm low on supplies you'll have to do with that for now." He giggled as she cautiously ate the bread.

" Is it poisoned?" she asked fearfully. He burs into laughter a the question. He shook his head no and Cythina continued to eat. He stared out the window as it started to rain. When he heard a crunching noise he could tell she was eating the apples. She jumped again at the loud crack of thunder.

" Would you please stop being afraid!" He nearly shouted.

" I'm sorry. I can't help it. I don't like those types of thunder." She said fearfully. He squinted at her.

" Types?" He asked curiously. He walked over to her and let her explained.

" Well, one type of thunder is the big rumbling kind, that makes the house shake. The other is like a crack of thunder. Like a gunshot. Then their's a cross between the two. It starts out as a crack then ends in a rumble." she was finished with her apples and threw them out in garbage she saw earlier. She sat back down on the bed.

" What time is it?" She asked. He took out a watch.

" Uhh. 11:30." He replied.

" Thanks." She replied. He inched closer to her. She didn't move away when he leaned in close to her. He nearly jumped himself when she leaned into his chest. He held her close. She seemed to calm down about the storm because half an hour later she was asleep.


	7. Trouble

**Ch. 7 Trouble **

Nothing else really seemed to happen over the next three days for Cythina. On the fourth day Joker and some of his thugs left. Somebody opened her door and two men walked in. 

" Hi their. If you cooperate with us than you won't get hurt." One of the men said. No just raped, she thought angrily. They advanced. One of the men grabbed and held her arms behind her back. She twisted and turned as best as she could but the man in front f her got violent. He slapped her so hard she fell and her lip was bleeding.

Strong hands pinned down her arms. She noticed the thug had brown eyes before he forcefully kissed her. He started ripping at her shirt and at her pants. Somehow she managed to kick him where it hurts. Cythina ran out the door as fast as she could into the hallway.

She opened another door and tried to get it closed only to a punch in the head. She fell flat on her back and screamed as the two men advanced. They began to punch and at her all over. However, most of the blows went to her head. She began to see spots when a knife went into her arm. She screamed in agony as her arms were stabbed again and again.


	8. Rescue

**Ch. 8 Rescue **

Cythina was close to blacking out from pain and blood loss. The door swung open and gunshots rang out. Cythina covered her eyes when somebody grabbed her and carried her into her room.

" Look at me." The Joker said. When she didn't he repeated " Look at me." he said forcefully. Cythina stared into the face of the Joker. She breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her rescuer.

" Thank you." She cried. He gently laid her back on the bed and went out of the room.

" If anybody pulls a stunt like that again you'll end up dead. Got it!!" He shouted to is men. Everybody scrambled out of their bosses way. He came in with bandages and peroxide. They didn't talk for a solid twenty minutes as he bandaged her up.

" Did they rape you?" He asked concerned.

" No Joker." She said quietly. She cried into his chest as he held her close to comfort her. She calmed down a few moments later." Thank you." She whispered. " Why did you save me?" She asked. He thought for a minute and just shrugged his shoulders.

Thanks for the reviews everybody. For the record the Joker left to go the memorial parade for the old commissioner in case you were wondering. I'm going to do a sequel give feedback on weather you want one or not. Thanks for the help. 


	9. Batman

**Ch 9 Batman **

Cythina woke at little bit after one in the morning. She heard a banging noise. She looked out her window and didn't believe her eyes. Batman was on he open roof of the warehouse and was fighting off the Joker's thugs. She kneeled down for a second to catch her breath. When she looked again Batman was gone. She heard a loud crash in the hallway.

" OW!" Joker whined. " Why do you always go for the head, it makes things all fuzzy!" He complained. She opened her door a crack and it groaned. Batman and the Joker looked in her direction. Joker groaned in aggravation. " Can you just give me one minute?" Batman just tied up the Joker and knocked him out. Cythina opened the door and ran for it. She heard him running behind her. Suddenly she tripped and fell. He grabbed her.

" Calm down." He said in a deep voice. She screamed and squirmed. " Calm down, I'm here to help." He repeated. She stared at him and passed out.


	10. Interrogation

**Ch. 10 : Interrogation**

Cythina woke up in the police station. The new Commissioner Gordan, explained the situation to her. Joker had been caught and was going to Arkham Asylum after being interrogated by Batman. She received hot chocolate and a blanket. She arrived just in time to see Batman start to get ruff with him.

" Where are they?" He shouted. Joker was laughing when he said " She's on Avenue X and he's on 205052 street." He continued to laugh as Batman punched him even harder. Cythina ran to the door and shoved at it.

" Stop it! Stop hurting him!" She screamed at Batman. He slammed open the door and walked past her as Gordan ran after him.


	11. Escape

**Ch.11 Escape **

She ran into the room and gave Joker a hug.

" Why hello beautiful." He smiled. A cop came into the room and stood guard at the door. She sat close next to him for comfort. " I want …. I want my phone call." the guard looked at him in anger. " Please?" Joker added sweetly. What's he getting at, Cythina thought cautiously. " Do you want to know why I use a knife? Guns are too quick. You can't get all those little emotions that people reveal before they die." Cythina grabbed his head and shook hers no. she knew he was going to get hurt. " How many of your friends have I killed?" He asked.

" I know the difference between a punk with a lesson in manners and freaks like you. I'm a twenty year man and you killed six of my friends." He growled. Joker mouthed six in amazement.

" When I used my knife they told me things you never knew. So technically I knew your friends better than you ever did." The cop smiles and takes off his jacket and smiles. " Would you like to know which of them were cowards?" He said as the cop advanced.

" I know you are going to enjoy this but I'm going to have to find a way to enjoy it more." Joker cracked his neck. Cythina tried to push the sop away only to get pushed back. She hits her head hard on the floor and blood begins to form.

Joker grabbed the cop and managed to pin him down. He dragged the cop into another room, grabbing a knife on the way. The other cops pointed their guns at him. When one shouted" What do you want?"

" I just want my phone call." Was a simple answerer. The cop threw Joker his cell phone and he dialed the number. Thirty seconds later an explosion went off and only the Joker was left standing. He went and collected his coat, knifes, and got a set of keys for a cell. He grabbed Lau, a Chinese mob member who squealed. He shoved Lau into a police car and wet back into the building. He kneeled next to the fallen girl and gently lifted her into his arms.

" Cythina." He whispered. She slowly opened her eyes and he felt blood where he was supporting her head. She smiled weakly and touched his makeup covered face with her hand. She went limp and passed out. Joker made sure she had a pulse and was breathing before he carried her to the car.

Thanks for all the review. Ok to make everything clear. I'm not done with this story yet. It's almost done. I just want to know if you readers out there want the sequel that is planned. Hope this helps.


	12. Seperation

**Ch. 12 Separation **

The next day he burned Lau along with his share of the Mob's money. Joker knew he was winning. He had the city in his grip, and a stupid little rat with wings wouldn't' stop him. The one thing he wasn't happy about was letting her go. She was dizzy from hit and he knew she wouldn't last long without medical help. He knew the final battle between him and Batman was coming. He didn't want her to see it. 

After he blew up Gotham General Hospital it was staring to get dark. She was awake and confused in what to do. 

" Hello beautiful." He announced. He kneeled down next to her and touched her face. She touched his gloved hand back.

" Will Batman kill you?" She asked. 

" No, he won't. That's his one rule." He giggled at the thought. He took her hand and held it close. He gently kissed her fingers. She pulled away and kissed him on the lips. Cythina didn't want it to end. She couldn't believe she had fallen in love with a criminal mastermind. Their lips parted and Cythina realized she was crying. 

" I won't let you go. Please stay with me." She begged. He shook his head no.

"They wouldn't let us be together." 

"I love you." She cried. She heard sirens coming.

" They'll take you to a hospital." He began to walk away when he stopped." How old are you?" He asked.

Sixteen." Was her answer. She cried as he disappeared into the night. 

Thanks for the review everybody. Number two is go. Thanks for your replies. 


	13. Parting gift

Thank you everyone for you support. **THIS** is the last chapter for The Jokes on Her. I appreciate all the reviews. Number two will be on the way ASAP. Hope you readers like that just as much. With out further adieu here is the last chapter. TAAA DAA!

**CH. 13: Parting Gift**

Cythina woke with a start in a hospital bed. She laid back down on the bed, catching her breath. She remembered last night and began to cry. She looked to her right and their was a small table. She saw a sealed envelope on the table. She opened it and smiled. In it was a joker card.

On the front it said: Remember me.

On the back it said: I love you.

Sorry it's a short chapter but don't worry 2 is on the way.

The title is **Playing The Right Cards. **


End file.
